The Secrets of Ally Dawson
by scottsman
Summary: Austin isn't really a bad person but sometimes he's thoughtless without meaning to be. when an old friend of Ally's that know one else knows arrives at the Sonic Boom there seems to be an immediate attraction between them. which may just be the wake up call that Austin needs. (I own nothing but Jason)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Austin Moon wasn't a bad sort. The problem was that when it came to the opposite sex you could usually count on him to think with his hormones instead of his head. Today was no exception he and Ally and been sitting in the food court eating lunch when a pretty blonde in a short skirt walked by with her tray and sat down at the next table.

Ally had been looking down at her book when it happened and talking to Austin about their next song. When she looked up to see if Austin heard what she said, she found him ogling the blonde.

"Austin," she said, "What about the second half of the chorus?"

"That's nice," said Austin not taking his eyes off the blonde. Ally furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance. Then without another word she got up and left. It wasn't until the blonde and finished eating, dumped her tray and disappeared around the corner that Austin finally realized that Ally had left.

By this time ally was already back at Sonic Boom talking to Trish who was goldbricking from her latest job.

"I have had it with Austin," she said, after relating what had happened at lunch. "How am I supposed to teach him the new song I wrote when I can't keep his attention long enough!"

Ally had already retreated to the practice room by the time Austin got back to the Sonic Boom.

"Hey Trish," he said as he walked in, "Have you seen Ally?"

"She's up in the practice room," said Trish not even looking up from the gossip magazine that she was reading, "and she's not very happy with you right now."

"What did I do?" said Austin with a shrug that said he was still completely oblivious to what he had done, "She's the one who walked out on me in the middle of our lunch, that's so unprofessional."

At this point Trish dropped the magazine on the counter and glared at Austin.

"How dare you turn this around on her," she snapped, "You were out to lunch with Ally, but you spent most of your time shamelessly ogling some random blonde, and then you have the nerve to judge Ally for walking out on you!?

Austin was suddenly very interested in his shoes.

"I-I should go apologize to Ally," he said quietly

"Yeah, you should," said Trish, Austin started up the stairs when the door to the practice room opened. Ally emerged and came down the stairs she passed Austin without saying a word to him.

"Ally," he started. But was cut off when a boy about his own age walked up to the counter with a pack of guitar strings in his hand.

"I'd like these," he said. Ally turned to help him. To everyone's surprise when she saw who it was, her face lit up and she practically jumped the counter to hug him.

"Jason Elias Steele," she said excitedly, "It has been too long!"

He was a tall guy about Austin size and he had blue eyes like Austin, But unlike Austin, Jason had dark hair. He was wearing blue jeans, a red t-shirt, and red sneakers. Across his chest was the strap of a red, silver and black triangle back pack.

Jason spun Ally around once before setting her down.

"I was hoping you'd remember me," he said in a smooth baritone voice.

"Are you kidding," said Ally, "how could I forget you and the adventures we had together." Jason grinned.

"Say when do you get off work," he asked

"Five o'clock," replied Ally

"Well how about I come back at five and take you to dinner," said Jason, "I saw a great little Italian place back up the road a little ways. It would give us a chance to catch up."

"Sounds great," said Ally, "Pick me up at five." Jason grinned and started toward the door when Ally called to him.

"Jason, your guitar strings," she said holding up the box

Jason hurried over to the counter and paid for the strings. He stuck the box in his pocket, then he turned and headed out pausing in the doorway just long enough to kiss two of his finger tips and blow ally a kiss.

Ally blew one back then sank her chin into her hand and sighed.

Austin stood there incredulous. He turned to Trish."

"Okay," he said, "what just happened!?"

"Some handsome guy with a cool name and a sexy voice just walked in here for guitar strings and walked out with a date-with Ally!" said Trish

Just then Dez came exploding in with this new camera.

"Hi guys," he said, "What I miss?"

"Some guy just walked in here and took Ally right out from under Austin's nose!" said Trish

"What!?" said Dez, "Austin how could you let this happen I thought you liked Ally!?"

"I do," said Austin, "Honest I do."

"Well if you do, you've sure got a funny way of proving it." snapped Trish.

"All right," said Austin, "Don't rub it in, I said I'll apologize and I will." Austin turned and walked over to Ally,

"Ally, I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings at lunch. I promise the next time that we have a "Working lunch" you'll get my full attention."

"All right," said Ally, "I'll give you another chance," she paused long enough to grab her book, "I think I figured out the chorus. Tell me what you think. All looked up from her book and saw that Austin's eyes were on a raven hair girl who was standing over by the guitar rack.

When Austin's gaze broke away from the girl he looked around and saw that Ally was now on the other side of the store helping someone pick out piano book. On the counter in front of him there was a note. He picked it up and read.

"Actions speak louder than words, Austin."

Austin looked over at Trish she had face palmed. Dez just stood there shaking his head.

That evening as five o clock approached. Dez and Austin here up in the practice room with the door open hoping against hope that Jason wouldn't show up. They had the door open so they could watch Ally behind the counter. Austin still couldn't figure out when Ally had managed to change into her red dress. Dez noticed that every time Ally stopped to adjust her makeup or to fuss with her hair Austin would get more and more uptight.

Exactly at the stroke of five the door opened and Jason walked in. he had spruced himself up a bit too. He was now wearing a dark red button down shirt and black jeans. He lead Ally out of the store and after she put the closed sign on the door they linked arms and started off up the street.

Little did they know they were being followed.

**TBC **

**Please review tell me what you think, this is my first attempt at an Austin and Ally story**

**Will Austin ever learn?**

**Will he lose Ally to Jason?**

**Should he lose Ally even it's only for awhile?**

**Ally mention her adventures with Jason what did she mean what is her and Jason mysterious past?**

**I'll try to answer some these questions in the next chapter if you have any idea's let me know and maybe I'll use them in the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Jason and Ally got to the restaurant, a place called Mario's, they were met by the host who showed them to their table. Austin Dez and Trish were relegated to watching from the bushes outside.

Jason and Ally sat there in companionable silence looking at their menus Jason finally ordered the ravioli. Ally thought that sounded good and ordered the same. After the waiter brought their drinks and the salads they finally began to visit in earnest.

Ally was in the middle of telling Jason all about her songwriting, Austin's career and overcoming her stage-fright when there entrée came. They had just taken their first bites when all of a sudden a huge commotion in the bushes outside a nearby window caught their eyes. A tall redheaded guy came flying out of the bushes and down the street jumping and scratching like he was being bitten to death.

"Looks like that guy got mixed up with some fire ants." Said Jason with a laugh

"Yeah," said Ally, "and I think I recognize that guy too."

After they finished eating, Jason paid the bill and they started back toward the Sonic Boom. Ally had told Jason that she needed to go back there to finish work on her latest song. When they came through the front door of the store, Ally's earlier suspicions were confirmed Dez was covered in red welts from head to toe and Trish was about to die laughing.

"Next time you can do your own spying," Dez was saying to Austin as he was slathering antihistamine cream all over himself, "It's Just a good thing that I'm not allergic to these things."

"Having fun," said Jason, as he and Ally walked up. Austin strode over to Jason and stood right in front of him.

"Just who are you anyway," he said, "and how do you know Ally?" Jason chuckled and leaned against the counter next to Ally. Austin bristled. He walked over and stood on the other side of Ally never taking his eyes off of Jason.

"Well." Said Austin, "Are you going to answer me or not."

"I'm an old friend of Ally's." Jason replied

"I know most of Ally's friends," said Trish, "But I've never heard of you."

"Well that's because I'm not from around here," Said Jason, "I'm from Arlington, Virginia."

"So how did you and Ally meet?" asked Trish

"Well," said Ally breaking into the conversation, "it was the second year that I went to Camp Craftamonga the summer I was thirteen."

Austin started snickering.

"You went to Craft camp," he said pointing at Jason. Jason shook his head.

"No, no, no," said Jason, "Across the lake from the Craft Camp was the Lake Winnoka Adventure Camp. That's where I was."

Ally took up the story again.

"Some of my boy crazy cabin mates were in the habit of sneaking away during free time and going around the lake to the Adventure camp," She said, "Then one day they decided it was time that I quote unquote lived a little."

"So what did they do?" asked Trish

"They gave a makeover, plucked my eyebrows, slapped a neon pink bikini on me and dragged me to the adventure camp to go swimming with a group of boys they knew." Replied Ally as she lifted herself up onto the counter to sit and settled in to tell the story…

(_Flashback)_

Ally Dawson had never felt so self-conscious in all her life. Here she was at the pool in the adventure camp. While her friends talked and flirted with the boys they knew. Ally just stood there nervously tugging on her swimsuit-what there was of it.

Just then Tracy, one of the girls that had dragged her here, came running over and grabbed Ally by the hand.

"Come on Ally," she said, "Were all going to the waterslide."

The swimming pools that the two camps had were pretty much identical in size and shape. There were a couple of differences. The Adventure camp pool had a high dive and there was a huge water slide that ran down the bank behind the pool area and into a splash down pool that sat right next to the main pool.

This water slide was another reason that the craft campers often came over to swim with the adventurer campers.

Ally was being dragged toward the line for the water slide when suddenly Tracy, who wasn't watching where she was going, bumped squarely into the chest of the leader of four older boys. She apologized and tried to lead Ally around them but they stepped in her way again.

"Don't run off girls," said their leader in a greasy voice, as he leered at Ally "we're just the kind of boys you fine ladies are looking for."

"Not even in your dreams," snapped Tracy. That retort was like the fuse that sets off a powder keg. Before Ally knew what was happening, she and Tracy were being manhandled buy the bigger boys. But before the boys could get very far, someone that Ally couldn't see from her position cleared his throat loudly. The big boys froze and the looks in their eyes changed from lust to fear.

"Deke," said another voice that was both calm and threatening, "Let her go." Deke immediately let Ally go. Ally turned to see who her rescuer was. She saw a tall dark haired boy with a well defined chest and washboard abs standing there in red swimming trunks with his arms folded across his chest. He turned and looked threateningly at the boy behind Deke who still had a hold of Tracy.

"That goes for you too, Eddie." He snapped the boy immediately released Tracy. The mysterious boy's hands dropped to his sides and closed into to fists. Deke saw this and held up his hands.

"Now now, be cool Jason," he said fear in his voice, "we weren't going to do anything to them I swear."

"Do you really expect me to believe that?" said Jason through clenched teeth. He lunged at them. The four boys who were once so brave now turned to run. They ran right into their counselor who had seen the whole thing. He immediately and loudly ordered them back to their cabin while at the same time informing them that he was going to tell the camp director as well as their parents about this.

Jason turned to Ally and flashed a smile.

"I want to apologize for that," he said, "I hope you don't think that all of the adventure campers are like those guys."

"No no," said Ally, "Of course not, I'm just a little shaken that's all, who were those guys?"

"Deke Pierce, Eddie Stinson and their guard dogs, just a couple of spoiled brats who are way too used to getting their own way all the time." Jason Replied

Ally nodded in agreement.

"Oh by the way," said Ally, "I'm Ally Dawson and this is my friend Tracy." Jason made a sweeping bow to them.

"Jason Elias Steele, at your service," he said, "May I have the honor of escorting you and your friend to the water slide?"

Ally made a dainty little curtzy.

"We'd be delighted, young man," she said. Jason offered the girls his arms which they accepted and off they went to the waterslide.

_(end flashback)_

"And that's how we met," said Ally finishing the story.

"Ah, that's so sweet," said Trish with a sigh, "Jason was your knight in shining armor." Austin made a face at this remark but no one noticed.

Ally hopped off the counter. she walked over to Austin, grabbed him by the hand, and pulled him toward the staircase.

"Well," she said, as they started up the stairs "I hate to cut this short, Jason, but Austin and I have a song to finish and we need to work on it before it gets any later."

"No problem," said Jason, "I'll see you tomorrow." Austin felt like sticking his tongue out at Jason but he knew that would look babyish.

Trish headed home and Dez headed off to where ever he goes. But as he exited the Sonic Boom he saw Jason leaning against the wall near the entrance to the Mall. As he got closer he saw that Jason was talking on the phone. He eased his way even closer until he could hear what Jason was saying.

"I told you Matt," he was saying, "I will handle this my way. No, you promised me that you would leave Ally alone. I expect you to keep that promise!"

TO BE CONTINUED…

PLEASE REVIEW

SO NOW WE HAVE SOME ANSWERS AND MORE QUESTIONS. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW?

DOES JASON HAVE AN ULTERIOR MOTIVE FOR BEING IN MIAMI?!

STAY TUNED FOR ANSWERS TO THESE AND OTHER QUESTIONS.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Trish came walking into the Sonic Boom. This time she was dressed in white T-shirt that had a large heart on it with a slice of pizza in the middle of it.

"Guess who got a job at Pizza my heart!" she said in her usual sing song manner. Ally just smiled.

"Congrats on the new job, Trish," she said

"Eh," said Trish, with a wave of her hand, "I'll probably get fired soon anyway." Then she noticed that Ally was dressed up a little more than she usually was to run the store. Ally was decked out in a light blue dress with a black hem and matching belt and sandals.

"What are you all dressed up for?" asked Trish

"Oh no reason," said Ally, "I just felt like fixing myself up a little today." Trish gave Ally a knowing look.

"It couldn't have something to do with Mr. Tall, dark, and handsome could it?" she said with a smirk.

"Are you guys still talking about that show off," huffed Austin who had just come into the store. Then he caught sight of Ally.

"Wow, Ally," said Austin, "You look really nice." Ally smiled,

"Thanks Austin." She replied

"Hey Ally," said Austin growing more nervous by the second, "I was wondering_." Austin Never got a chance to finish that sentence because all at once Dez came exploding into the store, grabbed Austin by the arm and all but dragged him up the stairs.

"Austin Austin," he panted, "We've got to talk in private now!" He dragged Austin into the practice room and shut the door behind him.

"Dude," said Austin, "What in the world is it?!"

Dez proceeded to spill the beans about the phone call that he had heard Jason making the night before.

"Something about this guy is not on the level," said Dez, "We need to keep an eye on this guy Ally could be in danger."

Austin and Dez walked out on the upstairs platform and looked down at the Ally who was in the middle of telling Trish that Jason was coming by later to take her to lunch at the Red Sombrero Cantina.

"Wow," said Trish, "you think an awful lot of Jason, for a guy who happened along to save you from a bunch of meatheads."

"Oh he did more than that," said Ally, "What we told you last night was only part of our history together." There was lull in business so Ally boosted herself up on the counter and settled into to tell, shall we say, more of the story.

Dez came tearing down the stairs and plopped himself on the counter across from Ally. Trish and Austin gave Dez funny looks.

"What," he said, "I don't what to miss story time!" Trish rolled her eyes and motioned for Ally to go on with what she was about to say.

"Jason and I became friends that day at the pool but we were soon to share another distinction together," said Ally

"What do you mean?" said Trish.

"She means that we're both phooners," said Jason. They all turned to see Jason walking up. Austin bristled when Jason nonchalantly walked up to Ally, put his arm around her and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"What's a phooner?" said Trish with a puzzled look on her face.

"It's short for Typhooner;" said Jason, "The same year that we met the Lake Wynnoka Valley was hit with the worst storm in its history. We're talking gale force winds, lightning, hail, and the worst flash flooding the valley had ever seen. And it was storm that went on for a while too it wasn't a hit and run type storm." Ally nodded in agreement.

"The Storm was so bad that it became known as the Wynnoka Typhoon," she said, "all of us that were there at the time are called Typhooners or Phooners for short.

"Ally and I had an up close and personal encounter with the storm," said Jason

"What happened," said Trish.

"Well," said Ally, "It started out a beautiful morning, my counselor decided to take me and the other girls up into the hills on a craft hike. By the time that the others got word that the storm was approaching we were up in the hills where there wasn't any cell service at all. I had stopped to look at a really beautiful red flower that I thought maybe I could use for my next project. When I looked up I discovered that my scatterbrained counselor and the other girls had gone off and left me."

_(Flashback)_

Ally looked this way and that. She was completely alone. She wasn't sure how to get back to the camp because the counselor had led them up quite maze of trails to get there. Ally felt panic welling up inside of her as she faced the growing realization that she was lost.

Then she looked up at the sky and saw the darkest most menacing storm clouds that she had ever seen in her life billowing in and churning overhead. She knew that she had to try and get back to the camp.

She remembered that the creek that fed the lake ran down the mountain through a gorge that had two colossal granite walls on either side of it. She figure that he best bet was to find the creek and follow it down the mountain back to the camp.

By the time that she had gone a few yards down what she believe to be the right trail the wind was really beginning to blow and the harder it blew the more scared Ally got. She kept going. Suddenly a lightning bolt smashed into a tree nearby. The tree blew to cinders raining shattered wood and sparks all around the frightened girl.

A scream escaped Ally's lips and she began to run down the sloping trail. Lightning flashed all around and wind screamed through the trees bending them like toothpicks. Then just as she reached the top of the gorge, the rain came. it poured down in sheets. The trail became as slick as glass and Ally fell. Her momentum caused her to slide down the back and over the edge of the gorge.

Ally slammed into a four foot wide 125 foot long ledge that was about 15 feet down the face of crevasse in the left wall of the gorge. For Ally all was black. Ally wasn't sure how long she was out, but she awoke to someone lifting her off the ground. She was still hazy and only vaguely aware that she was lashed to someone's back. As her head began to clear she realized that she was tied to the back of young man who was at the moment sprinting toward the other end of the ledge near the main channel of the gorge

Before she could yell at him to stop her mysterious rescuer launched himself off of the ledge and out into space. He flew across the end of the crevasse pushed off the far wall and shot across the Main channel of the gorge to land inside the mouth of a cave that was high up in the wall on the other side of the main gorge.

As soon as they were in the cave, Ally blacked out again. When she woke up the second time she was wrapped in a warm blanket lying next to a fire that been built in a shallow pit in the floor of the cave.

It was at this point that she got a good look at her rescuer. It was Jason. He said nearby watching as the storm continued to rage outside. When he saw that she was awake he smiled.

"Welcome back to the land of the living," he said as he helped her sit up.

"How did you know that I was here?" she asked saying the first thing that popped into his head.

"Well," said Jason, "When your counselor Sadie got back to the camp she realized that she was one camper short. By then the storm was starting and no one wanted to chance looking for you. So I kind of –sort of went AWOL and came up here to find you. I grew up near here and I know these hills like the back of my hand." Jason jumped up,

"That reminds me," he said, He picked up his radio and walked to the cave entrance.

"This is KJR3412 calling LTK4420, Steve are you there?" the radio crackled and voice answered.

"Jason," it said, "This is Steve, where the deuce are you? Everybody's going crazy down here?!"

"I'm in the Cave near Parson's rock on the north side of dead man's gorge," replied Jason, "I found the prodigal camper and she's alright."

"Stay put," said the voice were coming after you.

"No don't try it," said Jason, "the storm is still going pretty strong and the gorge is a raging torrent! Wait till the storm passes."

_ (End Flashback)_

"So, said Dez, "Did you ever make off that mountain?"

This got weird looks from his friends.

"Well Duh," said Trish, "They're standing right her so obviously they did." Jason chuckled and looked at his watch.

"Whoa is that the time?!" he said

"Ally if we're to make lunch, we'd better get going!" Ally nodded and Jumped off the counter. She and Jason headed for the door.

Austin hurried over to Dez.

"Dude," he hissed, "We can't let Ally be alone with that guy, there's no telling what he'll do if he gets her by herself!"

Dez nodded and he and Austin rand out the door.

The Red Sombrero Cantina wasn't far away and by the time Austin and Dez got there Jason and Ally had already been shown to their seats. Much to Austin's chagrin he and Dez were shown to a table on the other side of the restaurant from Jason and Ally. He and Dez sat at their table watching every move that Jason made. Austin would tense up every time Jason said something that made Ally smile. And when Ally touched Jason's hand. Austin almost knocked the Nachos and Salsa the waiter brought them all over the floor.

"This is driving me crazy," said Austin, "We've got to get closer so we can hear what they're saying."

Austin and Dez slid on to the floor and onto the first food cart that rolled by hiding under the cloth so they couldn't be seen. The cart just so happened to the one that was bringing Jason and Ally their food.

The waiter stopped the cart and began placing their food on the table. Jason and gotten a plate of the spiciest enchiladas the place made. Ally got tacos."

"Mmm," said Ally sniffing her plate, "smell those spices."

"Baby," said Jason growly put on voice, "once these spices get into me you may not be safe from the love doctor." Ally giggled.

"Why Jason," she said, feigning shock, "are you propositioning me?" before Jason could reply there was a loud crash as the cart turned over dumping everything else that was on into the floor.

Ally looked down into the floor and saw a familiar blonde laying there in the middle of the mess.

Her eyes widened.

"AUSTIN!?"

**TBC. Please Review**

**How's Austin going to explain this?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The door of the practice room opened. Austin and Dez, who were still wearing half of Jason and Ally's lunch, were shoved into the room by Ally no less. Austin had discovered, thanks to this disaster, that Ally was surprisingly strong for her size.

"What in the name of common sense were you two doing there?!" she snapped

"Ally," said Austin, "Stay away from Jason. Dez overheard a Jason talking on the phone last night and saying that he would handle you his way!"

"Yeah," said Dez, "I think he's planning to kidnap you or hurt you or something!"

"Yeah," said Austin, "but don't worry we'll protect you."

"Are you two out of you minds?" snapped Ally, "Jason's one of my oldest friends he would never hurt me."

"People Change, Ally" said Dez, "Friends sometimes become enemies."

"Yeah," Said Austin, "Please Ally stay away from him!"

"This is ridiculous," snapped Ally, "you two honestly believe that Jason is mixed up in some criminal conspiracy?!"

"Yes!" the two boys said in unision.

"Listen," said Ally, "if you two are going to work off the same brain, get one that works!" with that she spun on her heal and strode from the room slamming the door behind her as she went.

"Listen man," said Dez, "We've got to get proof on this guy otherwise Ally will never believe us!"

"Right," said Austin, "Tonight we commence operation shadow Jason."

That evening Jason and Ally went out again. Dez and Austin decided to wait near Ally's house for them to get back. He and Dez had decided that they didn't want to risk making Ally mad again they liked their earlobes way too much for that.

It was about 9 o clock when Ally and Jason got back. They came walking up the street and they paused on the front steps of Ally's house.

"This was a great evening, Jason," Ally said, "Thanks for the movie." Ally stood up on her toes and gave Jason a little peck on the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said before disappearing into her house. Jason smiled, and then he turned and walked off down the street with a bit of a spring in his step. Austin and Dez followed close behind him sticking the shadows and hiding around the corners of buildings and houses as they went.

Jason hadn't gone more than a couple of blocks when he suddenly stopped as though he had heard something. Dez and Austin froze in their hiding places worried that he was onto them. Jason stood motionless for several seconds then he kept going. Another block down the road he stopped again this time he turned started going down a side street. As he passed through the light of a street lamp Austin and Dez could see that he was putting on a pair of fingerless gloves. He hadn't go more than a few steps onto the side street when he suddenly whirled around and put his fist through the driver side window of a four door sedan sitting by the curve. Before all of the shattered glass hit the ground he grabbed the door and tore it clean off the car.

Tossing the door to the ground he grabbed the man inside the car, dragged him out and pinned him to the side of the car.

"Wade, what the Sam hill are you doing here?!" he snapped at the man

"Take it easy man," he said, "I'm here on Bridger's orders, and he said to keep an eye on you. He was afraid you wouldn't do you Job because the girl Ally is an old friend."

"I told Matt that if he wanted me to handle this job I would do it my own way, and that means without his errand boys spying on me. Now get back in your rental car and get out of here!"

After Aade had disappeared down the street, Jason pulled out his cell phone and dialed.

"Matt," he said angrily, "What's the big idea of sending you stooge wade down here?!" Jason listened to the reply then spoke again.

"No," he said, "You listen to me; you are going to back off like I told you to do and before you say anything I'm going to tell you why. Do you remember that six month sting operation in Monte Carlo that got blown? Well I'm going to make sure that your boss knows exactly whose fault that was and that it got blown because you were busy chasing a cocktail waitress." There was a pause as Jason let his threat sink in.

"I thought you'd see things my way," said Jason, "Now don't call me I'll call you." With that Jason hung up the phone. Walking back onto the main road Jason continued on to his hotel.

"Dez," said Austin, "Tell me you got all of that!"

"I got it, I got it," said Dez, "Ally will have to believe us now!"

TBC PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, MAKE SUGGESTIONS.

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS THAT I'VE GOTTEN SO FAR. THEY HAVE DEFINATLY KEPT ME INSPIRED TO WRITE!

Where Austin and Dez right after all?

Is Ally in danger?

Or are Austin and Dez jumping to the wrong conclusion.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Austin and Dez beat it back to Austin's house with Dez's camera. Once they got there they hooked it up to Austin's computer and fired up the video. It clearly showed Jason busting the window of the car and dragging the man out and then making the angry phone call.

"This is great," said Austin, "Ally will have to believe me now!"

Then next day at Sonic Boom Austin came running into the Sonic Boom and grabbed Ally by the hand. Ally I've got to show you something. He half pulled and half dragged her up to the practice room.

"Ally," he said opening his laptop, "look at this." Ally watched the video in silence then without a word she turned and went back down stairs to the counter. a few minutes later Jason arrived.

"Hi Ally," he said, "Cheerfully." Ally looked at him very seriously.

"Jason," she said, "Why are you here?"

"To see you," he said,

"No, I mean why are you in Miami? The real reason?" said Ally

"Yeah," said Austin, "you want to get to Ally you're going to have to go through me! There's no way that I'll let you do whatever you're planning to do to her."

"Yeah," said Dez, he struck his version of a karate stance.

Jason looked weirded out.

"You two have got splinters in the windmills of your minds," he snapped, "There is no way that I would ever hurt Ally in anyway much less let someone else hurt her."

Ally turned Austin's computer around and showed Jason the video.

"I thought I was being followed by more than Wade last night." Said Jason, "Guys he said we need to talk in private."

Once they were up in the practice room with the door closed Jason began to talk.

"Ally as you know when I'm not delivering pizzas in Arlington, I pick up a little extra pocket money working as a freelance troubleshooter for Interpol. Well last week a list of the names of every undercover agent they've got in the field and their assignments."

"What's that got to do with me?" said Ally

"They caught the guy that stole the list," replied Jason, "in his pocket was journal with all the names of his co-conspirators Ally's name was on that list."

"What," said Ally, "How could that be?"

"Well," said Jason, "I've been thinking about that, Do you remember the last time that I was here?"

"Yeah," said Ally, "What about it"

"Wait," said Trish, "You've been here before!"

"Yeah," said Jason, "About eight months ago."

"I didn't know about that!" said Trish

"Of course not," said Ally, "You were at your family reunion and Dez and Austin were camped out in the metro-plex for the horror movie weekend."

"Anyway," said Jason, "The last time that I was here Ally and I got a boat and went out to a small uncharted island about 12 miles south of Key west. The place was called Blood island and was rumored to be an old Pirate island."

Austin, Trish and Dez all looked at Ally in surprise. Ally Just shrugged.

"I guess I've got enough of my mother in me that the Idea of exploring an old pirate stronghold appealed to me." She said

Jason smiled at that. Then he continued

"The problem was that when we got there we found that the place wasn't abandoned. And to make a long story short we ended up busting up a gun running operation. I think that the list that we found on that man, the one with ally's name on it is a Decoy to keep Interpol chasing its tail while the real crooks take that undercover agent list and sell it to the highest bidder, I'm sure that the same organization is behind all of this and that they put Ally's name on the list as revenge for her helping to get them caught, so I badgered and blackmailed the unit commander into laying off of Ally until I had a chance to find the real crooks and clear her name."

"So," said Austin, "that guy at the car was one of your Interpol cronies."

"I wouldn't go that far, he's the errand boy of the unit commander Matt Bridger and Bridger hates my guts."

"Why," said Dez,

"Because," said Jason, "every time they call me in and I manage to solve the case It thinks it makes him look stupid. He thinks I'm deliberately trying to show him up. He'd go after Ally with both barrels just to get back at me."

The others nodded in understanding.

"Now," Jason continued, "our main priority is finding the real crooks and proving that contact list a phony. Because if we don't Ally could end up in jail, or worse."

**TBC. Please Review**

**Will the gang be able to get Ally out of this mess?**

**Who will Ally choose Austin or Jason? **

**Adventure and Music they're both in Ally's blood. Will she have to choose one or the other or can she have the best of both worlds?**


End file.
